1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental colorimetry apparatuses, systems, and methods for colorimetry of patients' teeth and to computer-readable recording media storing dental colorimetry programs.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2008-171438 and 2009-132244, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Composite resins are conventionally used as dental fillers for filling cavities formed in teeth due to, for example, tooth decay. When filling a cavity with composite resins, for example, the dentist visually compares the color of the patient's tooth with those of color samples to select a color sample closest in color to the patient's tooth. Each color sample is provided with a table specifying a recommended combination of colors of composite resins used for filling. The dentist refers to the table corresponding to the selected color sample to select the colors of the composite resins used for filling before he or she performs treatment. The color samples are, for example, ceramic pieces with different colors manufactured in the shape of teeth.
In treatment using a ceramic crown, for example, the dentist visually compares the color of the patient's tooth with those of color samples, called shade guides, to select a color sample closest in color to the patient's tooth before he or she performs treatment using a prosthesis prepared based on the selected color sample.
The color samples are, for example, ceramic pieces with different colors manufactured in the shape of teeth.
On the other hand, to alleviate the burden on dentists associated with, for example, selection of a color sample, one proposed technique provides the function of automatically selecting a color sample closest in color to the tooth to aid dentists in selecting the color of a color sample (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-190371).
According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-190371, for example, the tooth to be treated and a color sample close in color to the tooth are displayed side by side on a display screen so that the dentist can check their colors etc. on the screen.